fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental Sovereign
'Elemental Sovereign '(要素別処理 元首 Yousobetsushori Genshu) is a very potent figthing style for the talented few that has accomplished to acheive Sovereignty. E.S is a difficult Arcane art which allows the element in one's possession to naturally grow even stronger than previously. The state of a sovereign's element can be drastically changed, even to the Point where one has to adapt their fighting style to this "new" element. Elemental Sovereignty is a potent magical skill, but a very daunting one to reach as it requires absolute dedication and devoted training to allow one's element to reach complete supremacy. To become a sovereign is to become supreme elemental mage. It is said that a single sovereign could single handedly defeat a dozen equally capable non-sovereigns, a gruesome implication of this art's might. While often mistaken for a mode, the sovereign skill is more akin to an evolution of the element itself, and as it does this, it may be granted new and astounding abilities which it ordinarily could not possess. Description Elemental Sovereign, or E.S for short, is the state of Power granted to the select few who have dedicated their time to the improvement of their element, blessing them with the changes that will put them above those who still is only in possession of their magic in it' most simple form. While often mistaken for a mode of sorts, this is a false assumption to make. While modes are a clear cut way to acheive more Power in a very short span of time, they are but temporary and will more often than not drain a hefty a mount of magic Power and stamina in the process. Beyond Power, E.S carries none of these similarities. Rather than being branded as a mode, a more appropriate statement of this state is that it is an evolution of what once was. While many makes the effort of training their bodies, magcal prowess adn reserves, there are few who actively dedicate time to train their magic itself. It is easy to train yoursef to the Point where you can cast a more powerful spell by giving up more magic in return, but what if you could "train" the very element itself to become stronger without your influence? That is the concept of E.S, the change and transformation of the old into something new and more potent. There are more than one way to receive the stature of a Sovereign. The first and most known way of accomplishing this is to simply train your element. To dedicate countless hours solely towards the magic, to spend Days and weeks unending only to see the change possible change in the magic for the better. It is a most adunting task, and one many see as hopeless when receiving such minimal results to their start. But those that stay to the task and performs as they should will eventually see and feel the change to what they are doing. Beyond being the most well known, it is also the safest way of achieving this Power. Which will lead us to the second way of obtaining E.S, to find a great source of Power that is related to one's element and then either tap in to it, or alternatively, if the mage is a slayer of any sort, consume this source of Power. Either or, this is the quickest way to realize the might of the sovereign, but unlike the first method which only drawback is the difficulty of it all, this method carries with it a good share of risks. When one trains the element to reach new heights, while difficult, it is perfectly safe for the wielder to use it as it progresses, as the body evolves with the element to handle the increase in Power. The second option does not have that luxury. The sudden increase of magical might can prove to easily overwhelm the mage, exuding such great Power and magic that it may threaten to destroy nearby surroundings or even the mage themselves if they are not capable of containing it, as once shown with a man who with fire magic tapped in to the hellfires to become a sovereign, which resulted in the flames turning against him and nearly devouring him in the inferno. Even to this day, the fires are a threat to his own existence if he is not cautious in how he uses it, a statement on the dangers of the shortcuts. Upon an element's complete evolution it can prove to develop new and astounding abilities to aid the mage in combat, abilities which in the end may prove to either enhance one's fighting style, or outright demanding off of the mage to change it up simply to match the element's new properties. While mostly beneficial for the mage, some abilities can prove detrimental if aqcuired in the "wrong" fashion. Through means of training, the ability will never turn on the mage as it was developed and adapted to over the slow progression of time. However, to take the shortcut into supremacy, while it often leads to even greater Power than the original method, has it's definate drawbacks. Any ability the mage acquires through the means of this shortcut will lead to the effect proving detrimental to the mage themselves in some way or another. Sovereigns and Effects Abaddon Abaddon magic is the result of the intense training of the element of fire in order to make it naturally more powerful, destructive, and effective towards the enemy. The special properties of Abaddon is it's ability to consume, or burn, away ethernano within a mage's body whens truck by this fire, draining them and making it quicker for them to tire out. If taken the shortcut to accomplish Fire Sovereignty, the mage themselves will suffer from the burning of their ethernano unless they can learn to Control it, and even then it will prove a momentous task, especially when one's stamina and willpower starts to waver. Eden Eden Magic is the result of the intense training of the element of Forest/Wood in order to make it naturally more powerful, destructive, and effective towards the target. The special properties of Eden is it's ability to absorb nearly any form of light, wether natural or magically conjured, in a way not too dissimilar from photosynthesis, in order to perform light spell with the Forest Affinity, effectively making it light spell which is technically no longer light. These spells are typically tronger than the ordinary spells, but they come with limited charges, in a way, effectivelly making them immune to nearly all forms of light attacks. If taken the shortcut to accomplish Forest Sovereignty, it will have dire consequences. Ordinary light will be completely be absorbed to fuel the magic, making it so that all the Health benefits of being exposed to Sunlight goes lost on the mage, which can cause an Array of Health issues if not treated well. Frigid (Ice) Pure (Water) Zephyr (Air) Terra (Earth) Tachyon (Light) Sacred (White) Void (Shadow) Plague (Poison) Zeus (Lightning) Alloy (Iron/Metal) Paragon (Crystal) Plasma (Fire or Lightning) Trivia # The idea came about after seeing how many names there were for the same thing, and how some of the names had greater power than the ordinary word for some/various reasons. # A great amount of thanks to a friend who set me straight on how this could and should be used. # Originally planned only for slayers. Category:Fighting Style Category:Magic and Abilities